


Romance Under Cherry Blossoms

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [30]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Marriage Proposal, No Angst, Post-Voltron, Romance Under Cherry Blossoms, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), VLD WLW Month, Voltron WLW Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: The cherry blossoms represent the fragility and beauty of life, a reminder of just how short it really is. It’s a metaphor that reminds people to never take the beautiful, wonderful moments in life for granted because it’ll be gone before you know it.Sakuranever last long before falling away, a short two weeks of a magnificent life cycle that brings people in to marvel together, about the pulchritude and the deeper meaning behind it.





	Romance Under Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I feel like this is a Japanese trope that I'm not quite sure I fully understand, SO! I went with the most literal interpretation of the prompt, but also threw in the symbolism of the sakura. I hope I did this one justice?
> 
> Language notes:  
> Sakura - cherry blossoms  
> Hanami - "flower viewing" - it's used for watching the cherry blossoms  
> Mierda - Holy shit  
> Ay Dios mio - Oh my God

Walking under the  _ sakura _ hand-in-hand with Landa, Shiro still can’t quite believe she’s here, back on Earth, back in Kyoto, back  _ home. _

It’s been years since she’s been here last. Since before Voltron. Since before the Garrison. Since before moving to the States at the age of sixteen. Sitting here, looking at the pale pink leaves swaying in the wind, she realizes just how much she’s missed  _ hanami. _ It’s one hell of a delayed reaction, really, but can you blame her? Ever since being abducted by the Galra and the  _ years _ of fighting them as the head of Voltron (and then advisor after she was rescued after being recaptured and Keith had taken over Black), she hasn’t really had much time to miss the little things like this.

Sure, she missed her family and some of her friends at the Garrison and Earth food and music and even the comfort of her native tongue (which was short-lived due to Landa learning that Shiro missed it and immediately asked Shiro to teach her), but she’d forgotten the odd dichotomy of peace and energy that comes with  _ hanami. _

The cherry blossoms represent the fragility and beauty of life, a reminder of just how short it really is. It’s a metaphor that reminds people to never take the beautiful, wonderful moments in life for granted because it’ll be gone before you know it.  _ Sakura _ never last long before falling away, a short two weeks of a magnificent life cycle that brings people in to marvel together, about the pulchritude  _ and _ the deeper meaning behind it. 

When Shiro was a kid, it was a time that always made her eyes go dreamy and with the lessons her father taught her, made her appreciate the things she had, appreciate the life she’s lived. Now, that lesson can be appreciated in full. She’s lived through some awful experiences, lost so much in the process, that it’s easy to let herself get down to let herself dwell on the negatives. 

But, as she turns to look at Landa, she knows there have been so much  _ good _ in her life as well. She never thought she’d find anything even remotely close to something like love, especially after the Galra maimed her, marred her body, fucked with her head so thoroughly that she sometimes forgot where she was, so pulled into the horrific memories of her time with them. She never thought someone could possibly want such damaged goods, someone with so much baggage, so much weight clinging to her shoulders. She was convinced the Galra had made her unlovable. Especially after the second time around, after they fucked with her further, using psychological torture to drive her deeper into insanity, she was fully ready to live a solitary life until she faded from existence.

And then came Landa with her loud mouth, her complete lack of personal space, and her inability to take ‘no’ for an answer. After being rescued, Shiro had tried pulling back, giving the rest of the team more space, giving  _ her _ more space to wallow.  _ Tried _ being the operative word. She failed. Miserably. Landa adamantly refused to let her suffer on her own, prone to sitting outside Shiro’s room, just...talking. Shiro didn’t even say anything back for the first two weeks. For Landa knew, she could have been sleeping (she never was). But no. Landa was nothing if not persistent, and Shiro was surprised by the level of patience she exercised.

After visit number thirteen, Shiro finally gave in, resting her back to the other side of the door, responding to one of Landa’s questions. Usually, Landa would just pause for a few seconds as if offering Shiro the option of answering before soldiering on, but when Shiro finally made the effort to say something, it’d been silent for a full ten seconds before Shiro heard the low  _ “holy shit,” _ launching into a discussion with more excitement than she had in days.

Shiro smiles as she thinks back on it. The others had tried to be there for her, but Hunk and Pidge were too uncomfortable, Allura was too impatient, Keith was far too emotionally awkward (especially after taking over Black), and Coran...well, he actually just gave Shiro the space he thought she needed. Landa was the only one who genuinely did not seem to give a shit about her own feelings, instead focusing solely on trying to pull Shiro from her self-imposed shell. 

And when Shiro broke down and let her in, literally and figuratively, Landa’s dawning smiles and easy affection had quickly become a balm to Shiro’s internal pain. She was apprehensive at first, shying away from Landa’s soft hands and loving hugs, but the more Landa let  _ her _ in, the more she felt inclined to do the same. It was a friendship built on trust and care and respect in a way that Shiro hadn’t really felt before being recaptured.

Before, Landa had been just... _ too much. _ Too immature, too flirtatious, too tactless, too impatient, too far gone on her hero-worship of Shiro to even consider the actual human being in front of her. Shiro had always sighed the most when Landa was around back then, absolutely Done™ with Landa’s antics- her antagonization with Keith, the endless amount of people she flirted with, the amount of trouble she got them all in  _ because _ of some of those people, her propensity to be just a little too loud in the mornings and a little too honest without being honest. Shiro knows that doesn’t sound like it makes sense but it does. Landa would say the most unbelievably callous shit to people (backtracking with an apology that never truly rung true), but she would keep herself and her own cards close to the body. She was never honest with  _ herself, _ and it rubbed Shiro the wrong way more often than not.

Post-rescue, though… Shiro still isn’t quite sure what the catalyst was that changed Landa’s tune so thoroughly, but suddenly, she was softer, more contemplative, more careful with how she spoke to people. She was considerate and warm and more open than Shiro had ever remembered her being. Maybe it was the whole Lion switching thing- apparently  _ everyone _ had a hard time of it. Maybe something else happened in her absence. Maybe  _ it _ was her absence (but Shiro didn’t want to seem egotistical in thinking that  _ she _ was enough to bring some maturity to Landa’s life).

Landa had once said that Shiro being gone helped out, but that her quote-on-quote “metamorphosis” wasn’t completely dependent on Shiro alone.

“You never did tell me what really changed you,” Shiro says as she studies the reflection of the  _ sakura _ in the water.

“Huh?” Landa asks intelligently at the non sequitur, her brows knitting together in confusion.

“Back when you guys rescued me, you seemed so different. You never told me why,” Shiro turns to smile curiously at Landa, who’s huffing fondly, exasperatedly back at her.

“Let’s go sit down,” Landa says, pulling her to one of the benches lining the river. She releases Shiro’s hand to turn, resting her elbow on the back of the seat, grabbing Shiro’s bereft hand with her other. “So, why bring it up now?”

Shiro raises an eyebrow, amusedly asking, “are you avoiding the question?”

“Hmm...no,” Landa hums. “I just wanna know why you wanna know now of all times.”

“Well, one, I’ve asked before and you brushed it off, and two, I’m...not really sure. I was just thinking about us, and one thing lead to another in my mind. You know how it is,” Shiro shrugs, and Landa nods.

“Yeah,” she smiles. “Okay, so you had some part of it, but mostly I think it was just like...you being taken reminded me of how precious life is? Back when you were taken the first time, I didn’t really  _ know _ you, and I’d never actually lost someone before. My grandfather died when I was super young, so I didn’t remember that loss, and my whole family was alive and healthy before Voltron, so I didn’t really have any real experience with, I don’t know- the fragility of life?” Landa bursts out laughing, throwing her arm around to encapsulate the scene around them. “How ironic, right? Anyway,” she shakes her head, “when you went missing, when I  _ lost you- _ it was kind of a brick to the face. It made me realize how important every second we have alive is, how temporary everything is and how quickly it can all be ripped from us, and I spent a lot of time alone just thinking about how I was living my life, and...it wasn’t great,” she winces. “We all know how I was. I was an asshole. To everyone, and once you were gone, I realized how much I didn’t want that to be the last me you remembered. I realized I don’t want any regrets.” Landa frowns, swallowing thickly. “I decided I needed to try and be better, to live a better, happier life while I have the time, and so...I changed,” she ends with a shrug.

Shiro’s whole body softens, smiling affectionately at her girlfriend. She’s so lucky she has her. 

When she tells Landa so, she has the pleasure of watching a rosy blush spread over Landa’s face like wildfire, and she as much as she wants to kiss Landa stupid, she just can’t. They’re in public right now and it would be too immodest. Thankfully, Landa’s understood this PDA rule for quite some time now, after learning so much about each other’s do’s and don’t’s, about their personalities and and families and cultures. She just squeezed Shiro's hand reassuringly before turning back to the cherry blossoms.

And  _ gods, _ did Shiro love her. She loved Landa’s understanding, her passion, her confidence, her sense of wonder. Her full lips curved gently into a content smile as she watched the branches play with the wind, relaxing into her seat, and such a simple movement shouldn’t make Shiro’s heart swell, but it did. 

She’s  _ so _ in love with Landa that when the fleeting thought,  _ I want to marry this woman, _ passed through her mind, she plucked it from the air, holding it closely to her heart. Thinking of this life, of  _ their lives, _ Shiro knew she wanted to spend the rest of hers with Landa. When Shiro finally turned back to the  _ sakura, _ she couldn’t help but think on the message behind these beautiful flowers, and vowed to never take her life, her  _ love _ for granted for as long as she lived. What better way to fulfill that vow than to seize the day and ask the love of her life to be hers forever?

\---

One of these days, she’s pretty sure she’d going to have to send Keith, Hunk and Pidge fruit baskets or something in thanks (Americans seemed to like those, right?). They’re currently hanging out with Landa doing only gods know what. It’s not a chore of anything considering they’re all friends with Landa, but still...Shiro’s on an important mission, and Landa can’t be there with her. She’s just thankful they’re here visiting for the  _ hanami, _ giving Landa the perfect distraction.. Shiro  _ could _ have left Landa with her family, but she didn’t want to overwhelm her or anything, just...keep her occupied long enough for Shiro to make a very important purchase. Besides, since being back on Earth, they all haven’t had much time to hang together, too busy spending time with their families and friends back at the respective homes. 

Anyway, it took her far too long to find the perfect shop, to find  _ exactly _ what she wanted, but the frustration (and the slew of texts from Keith asking when she’d be back) was more than worth the effort when she happened upon what Shiro hoped would take Landa’s breath away. As soon as she saw it, she knew she wanted to see it on her girlfriend’s  _ (future fiancée and wife’s) _ finger forever, and even though the price was a bit (a lot) steeper than she’d originally set out to pay, she couldn’t find it in her to care. Landa’s worth that and more.

She smiles down at the ring in its box for a moment, her heart tripping over itself to dance with the butterflies fluttering through her. She has some phone calls to make.

\---

After actual  _ hours _ on the phone and a hefty chunk of her bank account drained, she has everything set. In three days’ time, she’ll be proposing to the woman she loves.

\---

Shiro’s practically vibrating out of her skin in a one-two punch of excitement and nerves. She doesn’t show it of course. Her skill set  _ does _ include being able to appear calm in the face of just about anything short of imminent death.

She and Landa are walking to a particular bridge along the river, cherry blossoms lining either side, their petals  _ just _ beginning to fall. Hunk, Pidge and Keith are following behind them while Landa walks backwards (while Shiro protects her from tripping over loose rocks and whatnot), regaling them with stories of her and Shiro's ‘Japanese adventures’ (as Landa calls it), talking about how much she loves it here and how much she loves Shiro’s family, and Shiro’s pretty sure her heart melts right then in there. Crack her open and she’d be a lovesick puddle.

When they approach the bridge, Shiro already spots a few now-familiar faces. Landa’s too busy waving her arms around, her back turned to their destination. When Shiro guides Landa to turn, her girlfriend surprises her by whirling around, looping her arm through Shiro’s. 

Shiro guides them to the crest, stopping and spinning Landa to face her. 

“What’s up?” Landa asks curiously, a grin still stretching her cheeks.

Shiro swallows nervously, taking a deep breath, and Landa’s smile shrinks by a fraction.  _ Can’t have that. _ She clears her throat before speaking loudly, clearly. “Landa Aleja García, you are...the  _ best _ thing that’s ever come into my life. You became my rock when I needed it most. You make my laugh whenever I’m down. You made me realize that it’s okay to cry or feel depressed or angry. You make me feel normal, feel  _ human, _ in the best way. You’re my confidante. My springboard when I need to work something out. My motivator and my absolute best friend.” Shiro pauses to smile bashfully at Landa’s wide eyes, her shocked lips popped open just enough so Shiro can see a hint of her perfect teeth. “You know, I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately. And for a while.  _ Months, _ even. It wasn’t until just within this past week, when you reminded me that life  _ is _ fragile, and it  _ is _ temporary. You reminded me that I should be living in a way that when I’m old, weathered and gray, I’ll have no regrets, so…” She takes another deep breath, pulling out the small, blue box as she gets down on one knee, popping it open. “Will you do the honor of growing old with me?”

And suddenly those beautiful, blue eyes flood with tears. Even though she had to have seen it coming, Landa’s hands clap over her mouth in shock before throwing them out to her sides like she doesn’t know what to do with herself, her lips stretching to the brightest beam Shiro’s ever seen, making her mirror it. Landa sputters, laughing in an overwhelmed way before nodding vigorously. Shiro bites her lip at the reaction, her heart so full, she feels like she could burst as she slips the ring onto Landa’s finger.

_ “¡Mierda! _ I- We-we’re…  _ Ay Dios mio, _ Shiro,” she cries, jumping into Shiro’s arms as soon as she stands. It only lasts a moment before she pulls back, punching Shiro’s arm playfully. “My Papá is going to kill you for not being here for this.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing he’s here then, huh?” Shiro bites her lip, tilting her head, and Landa’s face blanks in shock, her head whipping around to spot him. 

Her jaw drops (again) when she spots not only her father, but all of her immediate family, Shiro’s family, and Allura and Coran off on the other side of the bridge in various states of happiness. Landa veritably  _ shrieks, _ causing some of the locals to shoot her disapproving glares, but she doesn’t seem to care as she runs toward them, but not before gripping Shiro’s hand in a vice, tugging her along with her. 

Immediately, they’re engulfed in more arms than Shiro can make sense of, a cacophony of Spanish and English speaking over one another. Her parents are off to the side, probably waiting to be somewhere more private to show their affection and pride, but when she glances at them, their smiles are wide and genuinely happy.  _ Gods, _ she’s so happy.  
  
As Landa’s family- and her future in-laws- slowly release them, Shiro’s eyes catch on the  _ sakura _ petals slowly falling all around them, her smile softens. Life really is overwhelmingly beautiful, and looking back at her girlfr-  _ fiancée, _ she knows she’s going to make the best of their short time on this Earth together, and Shiro honestly wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> Next up (and last one, guys!!): f!Polydins+Allura, "Pride"


End file.
